Taken
by Rosewood girl 317
Summary: Aria is kidnapped by A. What will Ezra and the girls do to save her?
1. Chapter 1

Aria's POV

Emily, Spencer, Hanna, and I sat in the Hastings living room. We have not heared from A since Nate's death.

" Isnt anybody worried that A is keeping quiet for a reason?" Emily asked.

"Em, we have gone over this. Nate was A and he is dead." Spencer responded.

" Really then what was with that creepy phone call we got from Garret?" Emily argued.

" He was only trying to scare us. Garret is finally out of jail, why would he risk going back?" Hanna answered.

"I guess you guys are right. I'm probably just over thinking things." Emily said.

I am worried like Emily but I'm not going to upset the girls over something so stupid. I just want to relax and have a fun night!

"What movie should we watch." I ask.

"The Notebook." Hanna responds quickly.

Its about half way through the movie. Emily and Hanna are fast asleep. My phone starts to buzz. The text was from an unknown number.

" Meet me in front of my apartment in half an hour I really need to talk to you. It's Ezra by the way, my phones dead."

" Who was that from." Spencer questioned.

"Ezra needs me to meet him." I respond.

"ohhhhhhh have fun with Fitzy." Spencer teased. " Also be careful." she said.

" Don't worry Spence I'll call you when I get there." I say while I'm walking out the door.

Im walking up to Ezra's apartment building when I feel somebody grab me. I start screaming for help. The person in the black hoodie covers my mouth. I realize that Ezra was not the person who sent me that text. A wave of panic rushes through my body and tears are starting to stream down my face. Before I can react the person hits me in the head, hard. Everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Spencer's POV

Its been an hour since Aria left and she has not called me. What if something happened to her?

"Hanna Emily wake up!"

"SPENCER SHUT UP." Hanna yelled at me.

" Guys this is serious." I respond. "Aria went to meet Ezra after you two fell asleep. She promised she would call me when she got there but she hasn't. Ive tried calling her phone a thousand timed but she won't pick up."

"Try calling Ezra." Emily responded.

"That's a good idea." I say.

The phone rings a few times. Finally a very tired Ezra picks up.

" Hello." Ezra says.

" Hey it's Spencer." I respond.

" Why are you calling me at two in the morning." He asks annoyed.

" I just wanted to double check that Aria was safe with you. " I explain.

There was silence at the other end of the line

" I thought she was sleeping over at your house." Ezra said worriedly.

" She was until you texted her to meet you." I said.

" Wait! What? I never texted Aria." He said.

" Come to my house right now!" I tell him.

The three of are eyes are filling up with tears. We stand there completely silent and petrified.

Aria's POV

Ugh where am? My head is pounding and I feel dizzy. I started to remember what had happens a few hours ago. I am sitting alone in a cold dark room. There is tape over my mouth and I am tied to a chair. All of the sudden a door opens.

" We are finally awake." A familiar voice says.

I gasp when I realize who that voice belonged to.


	3. Chapter 3

Ezra's POV

As soon as Spencer called me I rushed into my car and started driving to her house. I was scared to death for Aria. Why would anyone want to hurt her and her friends more then Mona already had? I pulled up into the Hasting's driveway and rang the doorbell. Shorty after Spencer opened the door.

"My parents are out of town so you can come in." She told me.

I walked into the living room to find Hanna and Emily in tears.

"Would somebody please tell me what's going on." I asked.

"Ezra, I know you thought Aria was safe because Mona was locked up in Radely, but she wasn't. We started getting texts from a new A the week school started. " Emily explained.

" What? Somebody has been threatning you girls again and you haven't told anyone?" I asked.

"Well at first we thought it was Mona trying to mess with us. We actually though we were safe again. The new A knows all of our secrets and if we tell anybody we will pay for it." Hanna replied.

" We think A has Aria." Spencer choked out.

"What are we going to do I can't lose Aria." Emily sobbed.

" Girls it's going to be ok. Im not going to let A hurt Aria or you. We will put an end to this." I said trying to calm them down. " I think we should go to the police and tell them what's going on. "

" Are you crazy? When have the police ever been on our side." Hanna asked annoyed.

" Hans right if we call the police A might hurt Aria." Spencer said.

Right as Spencer said this I heard three phones buzz. Emily gasped and showed me her phone. I saw a picture of Aria. She was unconscious and tied to a chair. My heart shattered into a million pieces. Undethneth the picture was a message.

"Call the police and she will never wake up."

-A

Aria's POV

I sat there in complete shock. My whole body started to tremble. As soon as A removed the tape from my mouth I shouted, "NOEL."

"That's right Aria, I'm part of the A team."

"Wh-what are you going to do to me?" I asked terrified.

" It depends on how well you cooperate with us." He replied.

"Wait, us?" I asked.

" Thats right." He said.

Right then Mona, Jenna, and Garret walked through the door. I was not surprised to see them. I sat there trying to understand what was going on, all of the sudden another person walked in.

"TOBY." I yelled. "How could you do this to me, to Spencer?" We trusted you, we thought you were on our side. The five members of the A team started laughing at me. I sat there embarrassed that I had been so easy to fool. I looked into Toby's eyes and saw something I did not expect to see, guilt.


	4. Chapter 4

Ezra's POV

I got no sleep at all last night. I was way to worried about Aria. What could A be doing to her? She must be terrified. If Aria isn't home soon her parents will suspect something. I drove back to Spencer's house to question the girls.

" Come in Ezra." Spencer greated me.

" Hey how did you girls sleep?" I asked.

"Can we please stop the small talk and focus on finding Aria." Hanna asked harshly.

" Do you have any idea who this A person could be?" I asked.

" A lot of people have a grudge on us, we were pretty mean when Ali was alive." Emily admitted.

" Well we need a plan." I concluded.

" Spence your the smart one figure something out!" Hanna said.

" Ezra she is your girlfriend." Spenicer reminded me.

" Ok well let's try to figure out a way to trick this a person." I suggested.

Toby's POV

Noel, Mona, Jenna, Garret, and I sat in the Kahn's lake house watching TV. We have Aria locked in the basement for now, she is still pretty beat up.

" I don't like the thought of having that bitch down there alone. We are letting her off way to easy." Garret said.

"Ill go up and scare her. " I responded.

When I got upstairs Aria was crying. This broke my heart. I gently untied her.

" Leave me alone." She told me.

" Aria it's not what it looks like." I told her.

" I really have nothing to say to you. You hurt my friends and me." She told me.

" Please let me explain." I begged.

She shook her head.

" Aria I know it doesn't look it but I'm on your side. I can help you escape. " I told her.

" When has A ever been on my side?" She questioned.

"I didn't join the A team to hurt anyone, I did it to protect Specer. I knew she was hiding something so I began to investigate. I went to visit Mona at Radely and pretended that I secretly hated you girls. She told me all about the A Team and I begged her to let me join. I figured if I knew what was going on I could prevent them from hurting you girls." I explained.

" If that's the case why am I locked in Noel Kahn's basement." She asked me.

" They didn't tell me until after they sent the text." I explained.

More tears started falling down her face.

" Are you hungry." I asked her.

She nodded I handed her some breakfast from this morning.

" Can you call the police." She asked me hopefully.

I shook my head. " If the police get involved they will kill you. Fortunetly Mona, Garret, and Jenna are going out of town tommorow. It will just be you, me, and Noel. I will explain everything to Ezra and the girls, we will get you out and then call the police." I told her.

" Thank you so much Toby." She said and hugged me.

" I'm going to Spencer's house now and explaining everything." I told her. " Here is my phone if anyone tries to hurt you while I'm gone call me or Ezra."

" Tell Ezra and the girls I love them." She told me.

" I will." I said as I walked out of the basement.

I walked into the Kahn's living room and greated the group.

" I need to drive over to Yardley for some last minute carpeting work." I lied.

Jenna glaired at me suspiciously but eventually said goodbye.

I get into my truck and drive as fast as I can.

Aria's POV

Even though I'm still terrified, I fell a little bit better after talking to Toby. I began to relax when I hear a door open. Garret enters the room. I quickly try to hide Toby's phone but it's to late.

" Is that a phone?" He asked me.

Before I could respond he charged towards me. He grabbed the phone and threw it as hard as he could. A shriek escaped my lips. He pushes me down and starts punching me. I feel like my stomache is split in two. Then my ribs began to hurt like crazy. He leaves the room with me laying on the floor. My ribs hurt so much that I can't move. I really hope Ezra comes to get me soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Spencer's POV

We sat in Ezra's apartment grieving. None of us could think of anything we could do to help Aria. Time was running out and Aria's parents were starting to wonder where she was. Ezra tried to keep us focused on finding Aria but we were starting to lose hope. All of the sudden my phone started to ring. I checked the caller ID, it was Toby.

"Toby I'm going to have to cancell on our plans for this afternoon. Please don't ask." I said.

" Spencer we seriously need to talk." He told me.

" It can wait." I respond irritated.

" No it can't. I know about Aria and I can help you guys rescue her." He said.

My heart was filled with joy when he told me this.

"The girls and I are at Ezra's I'll text you the address. Come over now we don't have any time to waste." I told him.

Within 20 minuets Toby had arrived.

Ezra was the first to speak. " Is Aria okay?" He asked nervously.

" For now." Toby responded. " We don't have much time before they do something terrible to her."

" Wait who is they?" I asked.

" The A team." He responded.

The four of us gasped.

" Wait how do you know about that." Emily asked astounded.

" I'm part of it." He replied nervously.

Before I knew it tears began to fall. My heart shattered and my throat started to sting.

" WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" I yelled before I could stop myself.

" I TRUSTED YOU WITH MY LIFE! ALL OF THIS TIME YOU HAVE BEEN USING ME TO HURT MY BEST FRIENDS!" I screamed at him.

" Spence please let me explain." He begged me.

Before he could I saw Hanna's fist pressed against his face. Toby sat there in complete shock. Before he could say anything Ezra began to yell.

" TELL ME WHERE SHE IS RIGHT NOW." He screamed at Toby.

"She is tied up in the Kahn's lake house." He replied. " I gave her my phone so she could call us if anyone tried to hurt her."

" If you're on A's side why are you helping Aria?" Emily questioned.

" I've been trying to guys that I'm not on A's side!" I joined the A team to protect Spencer. I couldn't let them hurt you again." He said looking at me.

" That makes it a lot better but I wish you had told me." I said to him.

" I just was trying to keep you safe." Toby responded. His eyes were filled with hurt.

" I know and I understand why you did what you did." I told him.

Hello? When are we going to focus on Aria." Hanna questioned.

" Sorry." Toby responded. " As I was saying Noel, Garret, Jenna, and Mona have her locked up at the Kahn's lake house right now. They have not decided what they are going to do to her yet so she is still safe. Jenna, Garret, and Mona are going out of town tommorow so it will just be her and Noel. That is the time to act." He explained.

" Tommorow!" Ezra Exclaimed. " We can't leave her with those creatures all night!"

" Ezra please be patient. We have a much better chance of rescuing Aria when it's six against one." Toby explained.

After much persuasion we finally got Ezra to agree. Neverthless, nobody could relaxe.

Aria's POV

Within 5 minuets after my encounter with Garret the whole A team was surrounding me.

"Who gave you that phone?" Mona asked me furiously.

" I um found it up here, somebody must have left it here during when of Noel's party's." I lied.

" No,it was not up here earlier." Jenna snapped.

" I knew we couldn't trust Toby." Noel said.

" Who did you call." Garret questioned.

" Nobody I swear." I replied.

" Liar." Noel said throwing a punch.

I sat there trying to fight back the tears. I couldn't let them see me break down. After they screamed at me for what seemed like forever I was finally left alone. I tried to ignore the pain that was overtaking my body. I knew that when Ezra got here they would pay for what they were doing to me.

Ezra's POV

Even though I was relieved that Toby had told me what was going on I was still worried about Aria. The girls and Toby insisted on staying with me in my appartment to prevent me from doing something irrational. We were watching a movie to take our minds off of what was going on. However, this was not working.

" I should get back so they don't suspect anything." Toby told me. " Don't worry they can't hurt Aria when I'm there."

" Thanks for everything Toby." I replied.

" No problem man." He said smiling at me.

As soon as Toby started walking out of my door my phone rang. To my shock it was Garret Reynolds!


	6. Chapter 6

Ezra's POV

I picked up the phone and put it on speaker. Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing and focused all of their attention on me.

" I would be calling Toby but I have his phone. We know he told you about Aria and just know that if you or any of her little friends call the police she dies. " Garret tells me and hangs up.

" Oh no." Emily says worriedly.

"We are getting her now." I tell the group.

" I agree we can't wait now that they know I'm on your side." Toby says.

I grab a shotgun I keep in my apartment in case of an emergency and scurry out the door. The five of us somehow fit into my small car. I step on the gass and drive to the Kahn's Lake House.

Aria's POV

I know if Ezra does not come soon I'm in trouble. The A team deffinetly has something up their sleeves and I don't want to know what it is. All of the sudden I hear a group of people banging on the front door. It takes barely anytime for the A team to realize it. Noel comes into basement and drags me down the stairs.

" Don't say a word." He orderes me.

I realize that he is holding a knife in his hand. I nodd knowing I can't win this battle. The entire A team sits quietly in the living room trying to ignore the knocking sound. A few minuets latter the knocking dies down. My heart breaks, knowing my only chance of being rescued had failed. All of the sudden I see a rock fly through the window. My kidnappers look at each other nervously. Without saying a word Jenna stands up and answeres the door.

Relief temporarily washes over me when I see Ezra, Toby, and the girls standing in the doorway.

" Ezra!" I shout before I can stop myself.

Noel punches me so hard that I feel sick.

" Don't you dare lay another fingure on her." Ezra shouts angrily.

I had never seen him this angry before. Even though we were all in serious danger I couldn't help but realize how hot his new attitude was. I start to smile at him. A few moments later Noel grabs his knife and holds it up to my throat.

" Come any closer and I swear to you I'll kill her right now." He snappes at Ezra.

I start to cry.

" Shut up." Noel says and punches me again.

Ezra pauses for a moment and smiles. To my amazement he pulls a shotgun out of his jacket pocket.

" Put the knife down." Ezra orders.

Noel is hesitant but Ezra shoots the ground causing both of us to jump. At this point The whole A team is silent. Noel shoves me in front of him.

" Shoot me and she dies to." Noel tells Ezra.

I am not worried. Ezra wouldn't do anything to hurt me. Out of the corner of my eye I see Spencer pull out her phone. She steps outside and I assume she is calling the police.

" I SAID DROP THE KNIFE." Ezra screams.

Noel is so intimidated he drops it. Toby graps the knife. Noel knows we have him beat. He is so upset he grabs me by my shirt and pushes me down with all of his strength. My head hits the wood floor. I hear Ezra call my name and see him run over to me. As he stands over me, his face slowly begins to fade. Before I know it everything goes completely black.


	7. Chapter 7

Ezra's POV

Nobody on the A team dared to move. I ran over to Aria as quickly as I could. Her entire body was bruised up and her eyes where closed. She hit the ground pretty hard. All of the girls were crying, I was starting to tear up myself. I picked up Aria and carried her outside to wait for the police. Within 10 minuets a the police and an ambulance had arrived. A doctor gently took Aria from my arms and put her on a stretcher. I stay by her side the entire drive to the hospital.

" I love you." I whisper in her ear.

Aria's POV

" I love you." I hear Ezra whisper to me.

I feel his hands clutched to mine. I start to remember the day I met him. My mind is transported to the he first time he kissed me. About half way through the make out session I realize I'm not in the bar's bathroom any more. I'm standing in a church wearing a white dress and walking down an aisle. Ezra is standing across from me smiling and looking as hansome as ever. Now I'm in a hospital. I'm exhausted and I hear a baby crying. Ezra is standing next to me and holding a beautiful baby girl who looks a lot like me. I smile to myself and continue to dream about our future together.

Ezra's POV

We finally arrive at the hospital. Spencer and I our doing our best to explain what happend to Aria's parents. Ella begins to sob and throws her arms around me.

" You saved her." She tells me through her tears.

" I'm just so happy she is safe. I love Aria and I would do anything for her." I tell them.

" Ezra, when you first told me about you and Aria's relationship I was furious. I thought you were using her and I didn't want her to get hurt. I see now that you really do love her. As long as she stays happy I approve of this relationship." Byron tells me.

" Thank you so much. I promise I will never hurt Aria." I tell him.

Our conversation is interrupted when Wren Kingston walks up to us.

" We have just finished evaluating Aria. We are very pleased to tell you all that she does not have any long term brain injuries. However, she does have a concussion and four broken ribs." Wren informs us.

We all let out a sigh of relief.

" Thank God." Hanna says.

As soon as Wren leaves Veronica Hastings enters the room. Sha walks over to the still very upset Ella and gives her a hug.

" I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to take this A team to court. Stalking, kidnapping, murdering! I'm going to make them wish they were never born." She declares furiously.

" I'm sure you will Mrs. Hastings." Toby says making everyone laugh.

A few minuets latter Wren walks back into the room and receives a dirty look from Veronica.

" I just want to let you all know that Aria just woke up. She is now allowed visitors, she keeps asking for someone named Ezra." Wren tells us.

" Go be with her Ezra." Byron tells me.

" No you're her parents you two should visit her first." I tell Ella and Byron.

" No you saved her, you deserve to visit her first." Byron tells me.

" Are you sure?" I ask him.

" I'm sure." He replies.

" Thank you so much." I tell him.

I walk into Aria's hospital room. My heart breaks when I see how fragile she looks.

" Ezra!" She calls.

" Aria, I'm so happy your okay. I'm so sorry they did this to you." I tell her.

" Its okay. I'm fine thanks to you. You were so intiminating when you marched in and acted like some kind of hero. You even scared me a little!" She tells me.

" Those freaks are not going to get away with doing this to you. Mrs. Hastings is going to get the whole a team sent to prison." I tell her.

" Maybe the girls and I can stop flinching every time our phones ring." She comments.

"That's not even the best part. Your father finally sees how much we love each other and actually approves of us being together! I tell Aria.

" Ezra, this is amazing." She tells me.

We lean into each other and start kissing passionately.

" I missed you so much." I tell her.

" I knew you would come for me. I thought of nothing but you while I was In acoma." Aria tells me.

" What were you thinking about." I ask her.

" Just about us. The first time we met, our wedding, and our kids." I tell him.

" I love you so much." I tell her.

" I love you more." She replies.

We start kissing more passionately then the first time if that's even possible.

Our kiss is interrupted by Hanna saying, " Get a room! We are in a hospital, try to keep things PG! Some of us still have innocent minds."

" Shut up Hanna! You guys should have knocked." Aria replies giggling.

It is then I realize that Spencer and Emily are standing behind Hanna.

" I will leave you girls alone." I say walking out of Aria's hospital room.

Aria's POV

I'm let out of the hospital at 5 o'clock that night. My mom made me a big dinner and put me to bed. My whole family is being nicer to me then they are usually. I'm in my bed when I hear my phone buzz. Its a text from an unknown number.

" Hey Aria it's Ezra. My phone died and I just wanted to wish you goodnight. Feel better. Xoxo."

There is no way I'm ever falling for that one again!


	8. Chapter 8

Aria's POV

It has been a month since we stopped the A team. Veronica Hastings kept her promise and got all of them sent to prision. Life couldn't be better. Graduation is in two weeks and the girls and I are supper excited to leave Rosewood. Spencer and I will be attending the University of Columbia in New York city. Hanna and Emily have been excepted to NYU which is only a few minuets from Columbia. Of course I would not leave my Ezra behind! He got a job teaching as a professor in New York. ( Luckily I won't be his student this time!) Things between us are looking great. My parents finally accept us and he even comes over to my house sometimes. We even have a future together in our favorite city. Everthing in my life is finally comming together. There are still times when I get a text message and flinch or wake up in the middle of the night terrified. I am slowly forgetting A and the tourment they caused my friends and I. I am on my way to Ezra's. He is taking me to Philidelphia for some art opening. I drive up to his appartment to see him holding flowers.

" You look good." He tells me.

" You don't look so bad yourself. " I tell him.

We get in his car and start driving to Philly. We make small talk for most of the way. I see the museum out of the corner of my eye and expect him to stop.

" Ezra, where are we going?" I ask when he does not stop.

" It's a suprise." He tells me and grins mischievously.

We drive for about 10 minuets when he suddenly stops the car.

" Does this place look familiar?" He asks me.

" Of course. This is the clock I told you to meet me at when we were not allowed to see each other. We ended up kissing in the rain!" I say happily.

" Why don't we get out and walk around?" Ezra suggests.

" Okay." I agree.

We sit down at the bench that I sat on while I was waiting for him. All of the sudden Ezra gets down one knee. He stares at me for a moment and begins to talk.

" Aria, we have overcome so much together. When I first realized you were my student I thought we weren't ment to be. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't stay away from you. When we told your parents about us and they disapproved of us being together I was heart broken. I had no idea how we would make our relationship work. You didn't give up on me. You kept fighting for us to be together and showed me that together we can overcome anything. When the A team had you I was terrified I would lose you. I never want to feel like that again. I want to stay by your side for the rest of my life. Aria Montgomery, will you marry me?"

I felt the tears began to fall. I was unable to respond so I wrapped my arms around him.

" Soooo is that a yes?" Ezra asked me nervously.

" Of corse it's a yes." I finally get myself to say.

Ezra lifts me off the ground and starts kissing me. We kiss for what seems like eternity. All of the sudden it starts pouring rain. We both began to laugh. He picks me up and carries me to the car.

" I love you so much Aria Montgomery." He tells me.

" I love you ." I say as we drive off.

**The end! Thank you all so much for the reviews. Please make sure to check out my new story " Life After Rosewood." Btw its an Ezria story.**


End file.
